Logical Inversion
by TheDarkAce
Summary: "Death is but the next great adventure", Dumbledore stated. An outrageous claim denied by the pragmatic. I was also one of them, right until I got myself killed by a speeding car. Let me tell you this right now, death is not what you think it is. Your typical Uzumaki SI OC story. Said no one ever.


**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a new story! I'm sorry that I am unable to update my other stories they were not very well thought out and I don't know what to do with them and I'm pretty unsure of where I want to go with them. Let's see what happens. This a plot I have been looking forward to writing, hope you guys enjoy the first chapter!! **

**Beta'd by a wonderful friend of mine!**

**Summary:**

**"Death is but the next great adventure", Dumbledore stated. A outrageous claim denied by the pragmatic. I was also one of them, right until I got myself killed by a speeding car. Let me tell you this right now, death is not what you think it is. Your typical Uzumaki Si OC Story. Said no one ever.**

Chapter 1: Of New Beginnings and Revelations

Apprehensive(adj.): feeling anxious or _fearful_ that something _bad_ or _unpleasant_ will happen.

I expected death to be intransient and ever-lasting.

Darkness surrounded me and I was floating in a deep sea of black, unable to feel anything or guess where I was. The first few weeks- or at least what I thought were weeks, even though it seemed like an eternity- I shouted until my throat was hoarse, cried till I ran out of tears and got rid of all unpleasant feelings I ever felt. I mourned the loss of my family, mourned the fact that I would never be able to see anything again or be able to express what went unsaid.

I did not bury any feeling and confronted all my demons and performed a deep soul dive. You know, the usual dark and edgy tale one could expect after death.

After all was said and done, however, I felt a sort of a peace that was totally and completely indescribable. The flip side of feeling such peace was that I was unable to feel or care for anything; empathy and sympathy reduced to mere terms I could no longer fathom into exercising.

What I saw next was extremely surprising, a bright light that was warm and enveloping. Initially, I was so dumbstruck that my limbs refused to move.Yet, after an indefinite amount of time, I shrugged off whatever I was feeling and moved towards the light, feeling dazed and more than a little perplexed.

The series of events that took place after I entered the light could only be described as tedious. I somehow reached the outside world, felt beyond relieved and bawled my eyes out, realised I was somehow back on earth as a new born baby- due to my weirdly squeaky voice and blurry vision. I could also gather that I was somewhere in Japan.

My first few moments were indistinct and more than a little fuzzy, with brief moments of clarity in between.

Like the red-headed woman who looked at me with infinitely tender care, as if I were made of glass and she had butter fingers.

Or the freckled man who would look at me for very brief moments- he was supposedly a pretty busy man- but with unending patience, as if he could never grow tired of me.

"Shishio-chan!" a voice called out, which was becoming more familiar by the second, as I was contemplating this strange world I found myself in. For one, the air around seemed almost alive, thrumming in an unknown beat. But I could not contemplate it for much longer, seeing that the woman with auburn locks, _my_ _mother_, was looking at me expectantly.

"Kaa-san!" I managed out after a while, my tongue feeling thick and unreasonably uncooperative.

My voice was still something I was not familiar with, it was _light_, _high_ and _unrefined_, and it had only been a few months since I realised what this was. What this must be.

A botched reincarnation, or something along those lines.

"Are you hungry? Kaa-san has made you some breakfast!" Mother chirped happily, sounding too cheerful to be a responsible adult, not that I knew how my mother, from Before, was when I was a child.

Infantile amnesia was both, a _blessing_ and a _curse_.

Eyes suddenly feeling inexplicably heavy, I somehow managed a nod and raised my arms as a universal sign to be lifted.

Something my mother gladly accepted, if her happy humming was any indication.

As I was brought to the breakfast table, I couldn't help but wonder if anyone from 'Before' missed me, if anyone mourned or grieved my loss.

The fact that someone cared enough to cry for me was a pleasing thought though, as strange as that sounded.

In an effort to get away from all these depressing thoughts, I stubbornly ignored my kaa-san's attempts to feed me and stuffed my face with the rice, focusing only on chewing and gulping them.

"Such a troublesome child, you are definitely my son" Kaa-san mused lovingly, sounding rather jovial.

I blinked. Wait a minute, why did she not scold me for my poor table manners, was she all right in the head? Weren't mothers only made for scolding children, or was that just a stereotype?

I shook my head it did not bode well for me to compare this world to my knowledge of the prior. Unknown world, unknown culture, unknown everything.

"Do eat your fish too; it's good for baby development" Kaa-san passed another plate towards me, as I paused, another fistful of rice nearly in my mouth.

Here, I was faced with another dilemma, seeing that I was vegetarian in Before, not wanting to do anything with dissected and fried animals. Reaching a decision, I reached out and grabbed the fish, butchering and somehow eating the poor fish. That reminded me, I really really needed to work on my motor skills, as fast as possible. I liked to think I was pretty independent in the Before and I definitely wanted to repeat that in this world.

"What do you want to do today?" Kaa-san asked, once she finished cleaning my mouth from the remains of the fish.

"Out" I replied, not knowing how else to describe the place. I wanted to know more about the place I could call home, knowing little to nothing about my surroundings.

The only thing I could definitely conclude from my infrequent outings was that I was on some sort of a tropical island withbridges connecting the other islands.

"Aww! They grow up so fast! Do you not want spend with your beloved kaa-san anymore?" Mother teased. At my disbelieving stare, she huffed, "You should learn how to take a joke, Shio-chan"

I was quite offended by that nickname, and judging by my mother's vibrant grin, she knew it as well.

"Okay, we'll go outside, but remember not to wander too far, it is unsafe" Mother suddenly became serious and I could only nod, knowing it was not up for discussion.

The Outside, as I had taken to call it, was absolutely beautiful. Lush, large, green forests were littered around the buildings and nature had seemingly created a natural path out of the forest and large man-made bridges made of wood connected the horde of islands. A deep river ran in between the islands with sparklingly clean water, untainted by human pollution, quite unlike the rivers from Before. The humans here were a lot more sensible, apparently.

As my mother took me to the playground- which was on another island- I tried to take note of all the buildings and landmarks we passed, but could not remember much of it because all the paths looked ridiculously similar. It was like moving in a natural maze.

"kaa-san, how… way… mind?" curiously I asked, struggling with my limited vocabulary. Thankfully, it seemed as if my mother understood my question.

"Lots and lots of practice. I have literally lived here my whole life" Kaa-san explained, though I could tell my mother was surprised by the question.

The playground was crowded, full of many children of varying ages and I somehow got the impression that all of them were ridiculously hyperactive. They could literally not sit at one place for more than a moment. A red-headed child wobbled her way towards me as soon as she saw that I had arrived. Tsubasa, I think her name was.

"Hi, Shishio! how are you"? Tsubasa, my red-headed cousin, was a couple of years older than me and had pretty green eyes. Unlike other children, however, she was quite perceptive and had recognised my intelligence when I met her for the first time.

"Good, Tsu-nii. How Kenta-nii and Katsu-nii?" I replied, asking about her older brothers.

Did I mention I also had a ridiculous amount of people in my extended family? I mean, I have about thirty cousins. It was disconcerting. In the Before, I only had two or three cousins who I met regularly. Here, however, I met a new cousin and his family almost daily. I had yet to remember all of their names.

"They are very good! Kenta-nii is going to become a shinobi!!" she answered, puffing out her chest proudly.

"What mean shinobi?" I asked, not having heard this term before in this world. In the Before, I had heard this term in a story. Naruto, I think. A deep, unsettling feeling appeared in my stomach. There was no way that story was this world. Right?

"You don't know shinobi? They protect our place from other villages and kill the bad guys!!" Tsubasa replied enthusiastically, oblivious to my inner turmoil.

"How they do that?" I asked, my throat suddenly feeling dry. That definitely sounded like Naruto, but it had to be a coincidence, doesn't it?

"They are very cool people. They play with water around us using something." Tsubasa answered my query as best as she could.

"What something?" I asked again, feeling dazed.

"Chakra. It is the life essence that we are made of, a combination of our physical and spiritual energy" A voice sounded behind me, sounding suspiciously like my mother. Not that I cared, I was too busy trying to take deep breaths and prevent hyperventilation. Not that it worked, but it was worth a try.

Shit. My world came _crashing_ down. Everything fell together suddenly.

I was born in the _Naruto_-_verse_! My mind whirred furiously as I came to some inevitable conclusions, one of them being that I was reborn into a bunch of quirky, energetic redheads, who were way too cheerful to be true and lived under the banner of a clan named Uzumaki.

A clan that was going to stop _existing_ after a few years! That was going to be _burnt_ and _destroyed_!

My only logical reaction to such a mind numbing conclusion was to faint.

**A/N: And cut! That's it for the first chapter. Like it, hate it? Be sure to review. I think I'm going to be updating this monthly, and the coming chapters are definitely going to be longer.**

**Signing out,**

**TheDarkAce**


End file.
